


Watching TV

by Draig (ann)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann/pseuds/Draig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Ray at watching TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching TV

"Ray, Ray… Ray…. RAY."

Ray Kowalski AKA Vecchio glanced over towards the Mountie Benton Fraser. "I was listening," he stated full of indignation.

"Of course you were," Benny said, not even glancing up.

"I hate when you do that." Ray said, annoyance colouring his tone.

This did earn him a look from the man standing next to him, "When I do what Ray?"

"That." Kowalski said, waving his hand in Benny’s general direction. He turned back to the television and began to roll through the channels, the remote control firmly clasped in his hand. The nature channel flashed past again, the small bear clinging to his mother side as she carefully made her way across the steam.

"Ray, Ray… Ray…. RAY." Benton began again, but the channel was gone and he was going to have to wait until he passed into the orbit of the remote control again. He began to count down the flashing channels again.

"There." Ray snapped, the remote pausing in it flashing. "You did it again."

Benny looked at his friend. Accepting an evening meal and some time in front of the TV with his friend had seemed like a good idea at six o’clock when they had left the precinct, but one cold pizza and an hour of channel hopping later, the Canadian Mountie was starting to wonder if he could have chosen a better way to spend his time.

He held up his hand and pointed to the TV which was now blaring out a talk show where the people involved seemed to be rather affectionate with their pet snakes. "I er… wondered if we could watch the nature channel.. it appears to be showing a rather insightful programme on the mother bear and her cub."

"Nature Channel?" Ray frowned, his finger resting temptingly on the remote.

"Yes… you just passed it… channel 46."

"46?" Ray questioned, then turning back to the television he shuddered and said, "How can they do that… I mean… It’s a SNAKE!!!"

"Ray, snake pet owners are just the same as any other animal owner, and the snakes love to be kept warm."

"Yeah… but that… I mean…. It’s….gotta hurt."

"Ray…" Fraser repeated. "Channel 46."

"46!" The light dawned and Kowalski snapped his fingers down on the remote and the desired channel suddenly flashed up on the screen. It revealed the mother bear and her cub slowly walking into the snowy sunset with the voice over saying…

"And so once more, the mother bear has survived another day with her cub safely at her side. It the wilds it is never easy to say what might happened tomorrow." Then the credits began to roll.

Ray sat watching the names of the people responsible for the documentary roll by, then the TV burst into life as the commercials suddenly appeared. "Hey, that was a good nature programme.. the way that baby bear… kept up with his mother." He finished, rather pleased that he’d had his yearly dose of nature. With that he went back to channel hopping.

Fraser just sat on the sofa next to his friend and let his head hang. He knew when he was fighting a losing battle. Silence ruled for several minutes between the two men, only the sound of changing channels and different voices blaring out of the television, until with sudden quietness the TV was switched off and the remote tossed across the room.

"I hate it when there is nothing to watch on TV." Ray stated angrily then, tossing Benny a sideways look, he asked innocently. "So what shall we do now?"

"Do?" Fraser repeated, his mouth going dry as it always seemed to these days whenever Ray Kowalski looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "Now?"

Ray sighed deeply, as if he had been left solely responsible for entertaining a wayward child. "Yes… us… do now… it’s too early to go to bed… so we have to do something."

Benny’s mind stalled, the thought of Ray, bed and do something in the same sentence was just too much. He came back to himself to see Ray’s hand waving in front of his face with the blond haired man saying.

"Hey… Benny…. You in there."

"Sorry." Fraser said, reaching up and grasping the hand in front of his face, the continual upward and downward motion starting to make him feel slightly sick.

"So…" Ray asked again, but this time his voice was husky, "what shall we do now."

"Er…." Benny said, hoping that the rising blush on his face could be seem to be only a reflection of his uniform jacket. "How about a game of cards?" he suggested with bright cheerfulness.

"Cards," Ray said his tone slightly uncertain, then his face cleared and he repeated. "Cards… yes cards can be good…" he made to stand up but came to stand still and looked pointedly at his hand which was still being clasped by Fraser.

The Mountie released the captive hand and quickly rose saying, "Oh, I’m sorry… I didn’t realise that I still have it… I mean… er… you hand…. I didn’t …."

"Hey." Came back the answer with the bright smile, "you know you can hold my hand if you want to Benny… just not in public."

"I can?" Fraser squeaked, his own eyes growing wide.

"Hey… Fraser… cool it… it was a joke."

"A joke… of yes of course a joke…"

Ray looked down at the floor before glancing up, his eyes wavering with uncertainty and emotion, "unless you want to hold me hand… like for real… and then it’s not a joke."

"Not a joke…" Fraser suddenly smiled and asked, "and then what would it be Ray?" AS he spoke he suddenly moved into the other man’s very personnel space.

Ray looked up and met the Mountie’s glance, "it would be… an er… agreeable move." He finished hesitantly.

"An agreeable move." Fraser said, letting the words roll about his tongue. He suddenly decided that he liked the turn of phrase.

"Yeah…if you wanted to… that is… not that I want you to… if you don’t want to.." Fraser knew that Ray could talk in a circle for several hours so he decided to end the conversation quickly and pounced on the lips that were resting just below his own mouth.

The kiss was long, and lasting and full of everything the two men wanted to say to each other, and yet didn’t have to words to express it. Finally, Fraser drew apart, licking at the taste of the other man that still rested on his own lips. "Would you also say that that was an agreeable move?" he questioned, his own tone husky and heavy with desire.

Ray thought about it for several seconds before he smiled and nodded saying, "Yep… that was definitely an agreeable move.."

"Better than watching the television?" Fraser commented, slowly raising his hands and starting to unbutton the shirt that the other man wore.

"Hey Frase…" Ray said, leaning back and allowing the other man to finish his task and push the shirt from his shoulders. Benny leant down and began to lick at the neck and chest that had been revealed, "if you want to watch another nature programme I have a TV in the bedroom."

Fraser looked up from the nipple he was teasing. Ray’s face was flushed with hunger for him, his lips swollen from the initial kiss, his heart rate beating in his chest like a captured bird. "I think we should retire to the bedroom Ray." The Mountie said, his own passion flowering in his eyes, "but I do believe that we are about to make our own nature documentary programme."

"Oh yeah." Ray panted, grasping the other’s head and lowering it once more to his nipple, stroking the hair under his fingertips as he slowly began to back up towards the bedroom, Fraser attached to him, and acting like he was never going to let go.

Ray could not wait until he felt that steady suction about his own enlarged member.


End file.
